


¿Cómo vas a compensarme?

by Tenshiko_KuTe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lime, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiko_KuTe/pseuds/Tenshiko_KuTe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi e Iruka tienen un problema, ambos creían tener su vida controlada ¿Qué es ese extraño sentimiento? "Es tú culpa porque solo podía pensar en ti ¿Cómo me vas a compensar esto?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Cómo vas a compensarme?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kakashi, Iruka y Anko son personajes creados por Masashi Kishimoto, yo los he cogido prestados y él no tiene nada que ver en la creación de este sin sentido, si no os gusta lo que hacen, no le culpéis a él, ni a sus personajes originales.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer

Algo estaba mal.

Seguro. Aquello no era normal. Algo estaba mal, no era normal, ni lógico, ni nada. aquello era un absurdo. Y sin embargo…

¿Qué le estaba pasando? El siempre había sido un hombre normal y corriente, con gustos de hombre normal y corriente, con las necesidades de una hombre normal y corriente… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su casa repasaba como había comenzado aquel quebradero de cabeza.

El no era de esa ciudad, había sido trasladado, al llegar allí se encontró con el problema de donde vivir. Pero no era el único con ese problema, al mismo tiempo que él también habían trasladado a otra persona: Iruka Umino.

Iruka le cayó bien desde el principio, era una persona amable, de trato agradable y dulce sonrisa en los labios. Simpatizaron en seguida, además ambos tenían el mismo problema y después de hablarlo decidieron que lo mejor y más económico para los dos era alquilar una casa juntos.

Parecía buena idea. Encontraron una casi ideal para ellos, era pequeña, con dos dormitorios, uno para cada uno, ambos situados a cada lado del comedor, así, el comedor pasaría a ser "zona común" pero los dos tendrían su "espacio privado".

La convivencia era buena, mantenían esa privacidad que les ayudaba a no sentirse molestos por la presencia del otro.

En realidad solo acudían a la casa prácticamente para cenar y dormir.

Pero antes de dormir se acostumbraron a pasar un rato frente a un viejo televisor que alguien les había regalado, seguramente porque deseaba deshacerse de él.

En esos ratos que pasaban juntos ambos aprendieron a conocerse. Hablaban de sus familias, de sus vidas, de la gente que había dejado allá de donde venían y también de sus gustos y sus deseos.

Poco a poco Iruka fue convirtiéndose en alguien dentro de la vida de Kakashi.

Y un verdadero tormento.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Si Iruka tardaba en llegar, él se preocupaba. Si salía a tomar algo con sus amigos, él se quedaba medio enfurruñado ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

Pero lo peor fue cuando comenzó a rondarle un maldito sueño. Un sueño en el que siempre, invariablemente, encontraba a Iruka metido en su cama.

La primera vez que tuvo aquel sueño sintió repulsión. Pero ahora… ahora lo único que sentía era miedo, miedo de si mismo.

¿Qué estaba mal en él? ¿Cuándo se había fijado él en ningún hombre?

" _¡Qué situación más absurda!"_  se decía a si mismo camino de la casa.

No tenía ganas de llegar, sabía que Iruka estaría allí, con su sonrisa y la verdad, no le apetecía verle, de hecho, estaba empezando a creer que le daba miedo verle.

\- ¡Eh, Kakashi! - una voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Anko ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo tú por aquí? - era una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

\- He salido a tomar algo con un pesado, era un plasta y he tenido que mandarle a freír espárragos.

\- Vaya, lo siento.

\- ¡Ah! No lo sientas, era un panoli que no merecía la pena ¿Y tú?

\- Voy para mi casa.

\- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Kakashi la observó, Anko era una mujer muy atractiva… si… bueno, por lo menos sus gustos no habían cambiado.

\- Será un placer invitarle - le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Iruka, sentado en el sofá, frente al televisor, miraba cada pocos minutos su reloj. Notaba como un desasosiego comenzaba a crecer en su interior y hacerse cada vez más y más agobiante ¿Por qué se sentía así? Kakashi estaba tardando más de lo habitual, bueno ¿Y a él que más le daba? Kakashi ya era bastante adulto, además no era su hermano, ni… nada suyo, no entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto. Se enfadaba consigo mismo por ese desasosiego, eso le hacía ponerse de muy mal humor, al rato volvía a mirar el reloj ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¡Que tontería!

Más que molesto por su propia aptitud y con esa maldita sensación de intranquilidad dentro de su cuerpo, se levantó y fue a la cocina, comería algo, a ver si así calmaba ese nerviosismo que se adueñaba de él poco a poco.

\- Maldita sea Kakashi - gruñía entre dientes - toda la culpa es tuya.

No sabía porqué lo había dicho, pero aquella frase nació desde lo más profundo de él y se asustó de oírse ¿Tan preocupado estaba? Eso era ridículo… a no ser que lo que le preocupara fuera que…

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo dar un respingo mientras su corazón se aceleraba aún más. Iba a apresurarse hacia la entrada cuando unas voces le hicieron detenerse, si, se oían voces, risas, las de Kakashi y alguien más.

Suponiendo lo que iba a encontrar, dirigió sus pasos al comedor, allí, en la entrada del piso, Kakashi y Anko parecían devorarse mutuamente, él se quedó parado mirándolos.

\- Buenas noches Kakashi - habló tratando de controlar su voz - Disculpa, no quería molestar.

\- ¡Ah! Iruka ¿Qué haces despierto todavía?

\- Yo… tenía hambre.

\- Hola Iruka, cariño - saludó una Anko sonriente y visiblemente con varias copas de más - Voy a pasar aquí la noche, no te molesta ¿verdad?

\- No le molesta - contestó Kakashi - Aquí cada uno hacemos lo que queremos. Lo único es que a lo mejor deberías ponerte tapones.

Y los dos se echaron a reír mientras Iruka se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

\- ¿Se ha molestado? - preguntó Anko.

\- Esta es tan casa mía como suya, tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera… es lo que hay, yo soy un hombre ¿sabes? Un hombre joven y sano que…

Iruka no quería oír nada más, cerró la puerta de un brusco golpe ¿y a él que le importaba?

No sabía decir porqué pero Kakashi se sintió repentinamente mal consigo mismo, con un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Iruka se levantó de su cama y se vistió, ya no aguantaba más. En el silencio de la noche los muelles de la cama de Kakashi perecían retumbar por toda la casa. Cogió las llaves y se marchó ¿Dónde iba? No lo sabía y le daba igual, donde fuera, lejos de allí.

No llegó muy lejos, cerca de la casa había un pequeño parque con columpios, se sentó en uno de ellos. La noche era fría y comenzó a sentirse incómodo, pero daba igual, no pensaba volver a esa casa, no ahora.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos sin entender lo que le pasaba y diciéndose a sí mismo lo absurdo y patético que resultaba. Unos pasos se acercaron a él.

\- Vas a pillar frío - la voz de Kakashi le sobresaltó y le hizo mirar al frente. Allí estaba él, delante suyo, mirando hacia el suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

" _Es muy guapo"_ aquel pensamiento se apoderó de él  _"No importa que sea un hombre, es lo que pienso"_

\- Anko se ha marchado. No digas nada… sobran las palabras.

Kakashi levantó la cabeza, entonces fue cuando Iruka, a la luz tenue de una farola cercana, pudo ver como uno de sus carrillos parecía ligeramente enrojecido.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Anko tiene muy mal genio… y un buen gancho de derecha.

\- ¿Pero por qué…

\- No pude hacer nada… es tu culpa.

\- ¿Mi culpa? Si yo no os molesté, no podía dormir y salí a dar una vuelta.

\- Es tú culpa porque solo podía pensar en ti ¿Cómo me vas a compensar esto?

\- Kakashi ¿qué estás diciendo?

\- ¡No lo sé! Solo se que quiero que vuelvas a casa… conmigo.

Iruka se levantó y se acercó a él.

\- Kakashi, cuando he pensado en lo que hacías con Anko me he sentido muy mal, yo… creo que me he enamorado de ti… me da igual que seas un hombre. Ahora puedes odiarme si lo deseas pero necesitaba decírtelo, yo… creo que lo mejor será que me busque otro lugar donde vivir lo antes posible.

Iruka hizo un además para marcharse pero Kakashi le sujetó firmemente por la cintura atrayéndole hacia él.

\- Anko se ha ido bastante molesta.

\- ¿La has dejado marcharse? ¿A estas horas?

\- Mañana voy a ser el hazmerreír de la oficina ¿Te das cuenta en que me has convertido? - y le atrajo aún más hacia sí.

\- ¿Yo? - Iruka empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso por aquella situación.

\- Cuando estoy contigo no dejo de mirarte y cuando no te veo solo puedo pensar en ti. Me enojo conmigo mismo por sentirme así pero no lo puedo evitar… solo tú tienes la culpa y ahora tienes que solucionarlo.

Iruka no puedo contestar porque un apasionado y desesperado beso se lo impidió. Un beso que hizo que todo su cuerpo se convirtiera en gelatina entre los brazos de Kakashi.

Kakashi se separó unos centímetros de él y le miró ¿Qué acababa de hacer? No importaba, realmente no importaba que Iruka no fuera una mujer, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era tenerle entre sus brazos y sentir esa calidez que emanaba de él.

\- ¿Qué has hecho de mí, Iruka?

Entraron en la casa atropelladamente sin dejar de besarse, deseando explorar con sus manos el cuerpo del contrario, sintiendo como la sangre de sus venas poco a poco parecía convertirse en lava que les abrasaba.

A empujones, mientras prácticamente arrancaba la ropa de Iruka y dejaba que este hiciera lo mismo con la suya, le guió hasta su cuarto. Estaban los dos desnudos y sudorosos, se miraron mientras sus respiraciones salían entrecortadas de sus bocas.

\- Hazlo… Kakashi - susurró Iruka de manera sensual en su oído.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Iruka asintió con la cabeza.- Pero yo no se como… me da miedo hacerte daño.

\- No importa, no soy de porcelana, no me voy a romper… ¡Hazlo ya!

Kakashi abrió lentamente los ojos, un ligero olor a sexo impregnaba el ambiente, sonrió, había descansado como nunca desde hacía meses, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido tan intenso y… Se incorporó bruscamente y miró la cama… estaba solo… espera ¿Había sido un sueño? No… aquel olor… las sábanas revueltas… no… ¿Realmente lo había hecho con Iruka? ¿Puede que haya tenido el mejor sexo de su vida con… Iruka?

Se levantó y corrió hacia la cocina, allí estaba Iruka, ya vestido y arreglado, preparando el desayuno.

\- Iruka… yo…

\- Buenos días Kakashi ¿Has descansado bien? Apresúrate a ducharte y vestirte, no vaya a ser que llegues tarde a la oficina.

\- Iruka… anoche… tú y yo…

\- No te preocupes, se que tenías unas copas de más… - comenzó a hablar de una manera lenta y apenada, sin querer mirar a los ojos de Kakashi, imaginaba lo mal que debía sentirse ahora, al recapacitar sobre todo lo que había pasado en aquel momento de locura.

\- No. No es eso - sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza - Lo que quiero decir es que habrá que repetirlo más a menudo ¿no?


End file.
